


Disaster on Valentines Day

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Valentine's Day, i may write a sequel, not really - Freeform, they are just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: i tried to write something, but i dont know if its that good.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop, Hop & Mary | Marnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Disaster on Valentines Day

"Do you really think it's good enough?"

Hop looks at his friend with concern, but Marnie just smiles at him. Her hand rests on his shoulder, as if to encourage him. Courage for what? Well, for giving his crush the chocolate he's been working so hard on.

It took him many tries to get the chocolates the way they are now. But the young man is still not sure if it is good enough for Bede. The other boy has a particular taste in sweets and Hop is afraid he hasn't met him.

What if Bede hates his chocolate and rejects his love confession?

Hop doesn't think he could face the anyone then. It had taken so long to build up this friendly relationship and if he were to ruin it all... that scares him.

"Earth to Hop! Come on, you can do it, just be your normal charming self. Your Romeo won't be able to resist you."

Marnie seems more determined than he could ever be in this situation. It is quite incredible how ˋdifferentˋ she is once you get to know her better and it is no wonder that she and Gloria are a couple. He is happy to be such close friends with both of them.

He sighs briefly as he presses the pink box closer to his chest. 

He's already rethinking the whole thing. Maybe he should wait another year... But he had already asked Bede if he wanted to meet him.

"Marnie, I'm scared."

Hop sounds a little tearful and the girl sighs briefly. She has closed her eyes as if thinking for a moment. After a few seconds she opens them again and smiles slightly at him.

"Look at it this way... Best case scenario, he says yes, you start dating and we can go on a double date together. Worst case he says no and then you can spend your Valentine's Day with Gloria and me."

He raises his eyebrow and looks at Marnie doubtfully. As if it's that easy. It's true that at best the day will end with him and Bede becoming a couple, but at worst he will never be able to show his face in public again.

"Whatever you say..."

The girl slaps him lightly on the shoulder and Hop looks at her, slightly confused. He has quickly learned that this is her way of showing affection.

"I'll leave you alone now, ok? Your date starts soon and Bede always comes a few minutes early."

The boy nods slightly before hugging his friend briefly. He is glad that she waited so long with him and gave him some encouragement.

Marnie hugs him back before leaving him alone. He had asked Bede to come to the battle - cafe in Hamerlocke at 4:30 pm and now it is quarter past 4, which means he will probably have to wait a few more minutes.

Hop can feel himself getting more and more agitated as time passes and he would like to run around in circles to calm himself down, but he knows that he would probably look like a mental case.

He bites his own lip as he lets his partner Pokemon out of its ball and sinks his head into the sheep's warm fur. Dubwool always manages to calm him down and it is a good source of warmth on this cold day.

"Do you think it's a good idea? “

The Pokemon looks at him briefly before nudging him and then the box of chocolates, as if to say: you'll be fine - everything will be fine.

"Thank you."

He sighs briefly as he looks at his watch again. It is now 4:33 pm and there is still no sign of Bede. He was probably held up in the arena. At least that's what Hop hopes, but the more time passes, the more uncertain he becomes.

He would like to burst into tears when the clock in the café shows 5:27 pm and there is still no sign of his crush.

He had checked his mobile phone again and again for messages, to see if Bede had perhaps cancelled him or if he had perhaps sent him the wrong data. But no matter how often he checked, the messages they had exchanged the week before were still the same and no new messages had arrived.

Dubwool tries to calm him down, but he is completely out of it. It's cold and it seems Bede won't come at all. What if something has happened to him?

Hop can feel himself getting sick as more and more scenarios pop into his head.

What if he is injured and all alone? He could be bleeding or freezing to death.

What if he was kidnapped and is tortured at that very moment? There are still people who hate him because of his nature and think he was working with Rose.

He gulps briefly as he calls Dubwool back and runs to the next best Coverknight taxi to fly to Ballonlea. He has to tell Miss Opal, for the case Bede has really disappeared. The woman is Bede's legal guardian and she will definitely be able to help him. Her fairy pokemon specialise in finding lost children in the forest and they can certainly find Bede together.

The flight doesn't take long and he sprints to the arena as fast as he can. He is already ringing the bell and Hop feels panic coursing through his veins. 

What if she is not at home? 

What if she is not well? 

What if Bede cares about her and forgot to write him?

Slowly his finger leaves the bell and he feels tears fall from his eyes. Hop has no idea what to do now. He is afraid. Afraid for Bede, for Miss Opal.

He flinches slightly as the door opens suddenly and a very grumpy looking Miss Opal steps out. She looks slightly surprised to see him and the sullen expression quickly changes to one of concern.

"Child?! What is-"

"I think Bede is in danger!"

The woman looks at him, slightly startled, before taking a few steps back. She looks slightly confused as she turns around and that is the moment he sees him.

Bede, in comfortable pyjamas, at the end of the corridor. Completely in fine and undamaged.

The two boys stare at each other and Hop can feel the box of chocolates that he had been hugging to his chest the whole time, fall to the floor. The contents spill out onto the floor, but he can't bring himself to care.

His chest hurts and he can feel new tears springing from his eyes as he turns and runs away. 

It hurts him, so much it's as if his chest had been cut open and his heart ripped out.

Hop can't remember the last time he felt so hurt and betrayed. 

It wasn't even that bad when his old friends had used him to meet Leon in person or when his family had forgotten his birthday because his brother had a match on the day.

He had got used to it and expected it, but he didn't think Bede would behave like that.

After they became friends, the other boy was always nice to him, in his own way. He would help him study, make sure he didn't overwork himself and spend time with him, but not in a hypocritical way. 

Bede would always react annoyed when he did something "stupid", but never really angry with him. He never prefers Leon over him or compares him to him when he doesn't get something right.

It was no wonder that he had fallen in love with him.

Hop really thought that the other person was also interested in him, that maybe he felt the same way as he did.

Was he that wrong? Had he misread their entire relationship?

He can hardly see where he is running because his tears obscure his entire vision, but he can't do anything about it. No matter how often he tries to wipe away the tears, more keep coming. It is not long before he slips on something and lands hard on the ground and remains lying.

Hop knows he should get up and go home. There he can let his feelings run free and stuff himself with ice cream and other sweets while he howls into Dubwool's fur. It is cold and he will catch his death if he stays lying down. But somehow he can't bring himself to care.

He would like to disappear completely and never come back.

He doesn't think he'd be so easy to find... Maybe he could-

Hop does not manage to finish his thought when he notices someone staring at him. Slowly he turns his head and notices that a hatterne is looking at him with an expression of displeasure. 

Bedes Hatterne.

Great.

It makes an angry noise as it grabs his hood and sets him on his feet all at once. The whole movement is far too fast for him and if Hatterne hadn't held him, he would probably have fallen right back down.

"Hatterne did you- Hop!"

Hop can feel the sense of pain growing in his chest as Bede approaches him. The other is still wearing his pyjamas and a warm-looking jacket. He seems relieved to see him and Hop turns his head away as he feels new tears fall from his eyes.

He must look terible.

"We need to talk"

Bede sounds serious and Hop has to squeeze his eyes shut as the other begins to wipe away his tears with a handkerchief. The touch is gentle and Hop feels very lost. He does not understand what is going on.

The other grabs his arm and pulls him behind him and out of the Glimwood Tangle. Hop knows that he could very easily free himself from the grip, but at the same time he feels too exhausted to do so.

They speak nothing until they arrive back at Miss Opal's house. The woman stands by the door and looks uneasy until she sees them. She looks a little relieved before she turns around and disappears into the house.

He can hear Bede gulp briefly before they enter the house and he is pushed into a room when Bede finally lets him go. Hop watches him as the other goes to a wardrobe and pulls out clothes.

"You're covered in mud... you should change."

The other hands him the clothes before he leaves the room and Hop looks at them for a few seconds. He cannot understand what is happening now. Why does Bede care about him so much?

Slowly he begins to change and he has to sigh briefly when he feels the soft and warm fabric on his skin. He hadn't noticed how cold he was before.

"Are you ready?"

Hop has to swallow for a moment as he opens the door. He can see exactly how the other flinches as he avoids his eyes and looks at the floor. Bede looks very embarrassed and guilty as he enters the room and sits down on the bed.

"I-, uh-. I'm sorry..."

His voice is very quiet as he hides his face in his hands and Hop is not sure if he had misheard. Bede had never apologised to him before. If the other person feels bad about something, he makes it up to him, but not with his words. Never with his words.

"What?"

the other one slowly looks up again and Bede looks quite miserable. He was all pale and looks close to tears. He looked this bad the last time Rose had given him up.

"I thought-, the meeting-, I was there. At the cafe... You were with Marnie-, the Pralines."

Hop slowly approaches the other boy as he tries to form a sentence. Bede is very upset and Hop is confused and hurt. He finally has to know what is going on

"Bede?"

The other looks at him as he sits down next to him. Hop has to swallow briefly as he considers what to say next.

"I was waiting for you. You didn't come and I was worried. Why?"

Bede stares at him for a moment before looking at his hands, which are shaking slightly. He is not sure if it is because he has been out in the cold for so long or because he is so confused, scared and a little angry.

His emotions are on a rollercoaster right now.

"I was there and I saw you hugging Marnie. You looked so happy and content that I thought you were-, that you were... I felt out of place and I left. I thought you were with Marnie and..."

He breaks off again and Hop stares at the other. That explains something and Hop has to sigh briefly. Somehow he understands the other, especially because Bede has problems understanding other people's feelings.

"But then I saw you standing in the doorway and you looked so hurt... I didn't think about my actions and I hurt you with it."

Hop closes his eyes and swallows briefly. Bede sounds very apologetic and his apology sounds sincere. He still can't believe that the other person is really apologising to him.

"It's all right-"

"No it's not!"

He winces slightly when Bede interrupts him and reaches for his hands. The other looks much more upset than before and Hop has to swallow for a moment. He has never seen the other one like this before.

"It's not all right! I gave you up because I thought you were with Marnie. Something could have happened to you because I was jealous! I hurt you and you forgive me just like that?! I-, I-"

Tears start to spring from his eyes and Hop quickly hugs the other. It is the first time he sees the other crying and he feels helpless. He has no idea what to do.

"Please let me make it up to you"

Bede whispers the last part and Hop sighs briefly. He doesn't have to do anything for him, but Hop knows Bede won't forgive himself unless he comes up with something. Slowly he loosens the embrace as he carefully takes Bede's face in his hands.

"I-, I had planned to give you homemade chocolates and spend the rest of the day with you. The chocolates fell on the floor, but I should have some at home... it would be great if we could make up the day."

His cheeks are all warm and Bede's face is all red too. Hop just hopes he hasn't overstepped his bounds, but the other one doesn't seem angry at all. The right word would probably be happy.

"Well-, that-, that means I'm going to plan the best date you'll ever have! Trust me! With flowers, chocolates, everything!"  
He sounds very confident and Hop feels very happy. Bede always does his best when he tries to make things right. It is something he has experienced many times before.

"Hey... would it be all right if I kissed you? It's no big deal if you don't want to after I've ruined your whole day-"

Hop smiles slightly as he gives the other a quick kiss on the cheek, which immediately makes the other quieter  
.  
"You'll get the right one on our date."


End file.
